


The Hours Between Evening and Midnight

by Infinite_Finals_Week



Series: Fantasy Breakfast Club AU [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, F/M, Julia dies but listen it's like. it's chill. its cool. its alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Finals_Week/pseuds/Infinite_Finals_Week
Summary: Kravitz tells Julia she's going to die.
Relationships: Julia Burnsides & Kravitz, Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides
Series: Fantasy Breakfast Club AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Hours Between Evening and Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't stop thinking about this AU so. have some more content.

Julia is tired.

The cold of the late autumn night penetrates her old bones, a welcome balance to the blazing fire across from her. In her hands is a small half-finished woodcarving of a bear, every cut precise. 

"You're sure you're warm enough?" says Kravitz, standing in the doorway behind her. Julia's cabin is her own, but it's not uncommon for the others to drop by time and time again. They're always welcome, and they're well aware.

"I'm not that old, not yet." Julia says. She offers up the gift of a wry grin, and he sits down next to her. He looks distant, possessed by perhaps a vision of a death or just one of his own daydreams. Kravitz, half-elven, all fae, looks three decades her junior, though she knows him to be the opposite. "How's your husband?"

"He's very well." Kravitz's voice is sharp, tense, and Julia can see tears glistening in his eyes. "Might stop by later."

"For work?" Julia says softly, half-teasing.

Kravitz blinks, chokes. "I'm sorry," He says. "I love you," 

Firm hands pull him into a hug. "I love you too."

"I wish you could stay," He whispers into her hair. "Just one last day."

"Interesting sentiment from a death domain cleric." Julia laughs, gently. "But I've already had so many days. I'm finished here on Faerun, so now it's time to go."

Kravitz sniffles, giving a short laugh. "I just told you you were going to die tonight, and you're the one comforting me." 

"You're the one upset about it."

"Do you remember up on the base when we accidentally teleported up a whole herd of cows?" Kravitz snorts, but he's crying now, really crying.

They spend hours together. Kravitz apologises for wasting her time.

"Time spent with people you love isn't wasted at all." She says, and they move on. The conversation trails off.

Julia is asleep and Kravitz is nodding off when the doorbell rings. He moves to get it, but Taako has already let himself in.

The Reaper presses a kiss into the cheek of his husband. It's almost an apology.

Taako places firm hands on Julia's shoulders, and they both disappear.

All Julia remembers is closing her eyes in the flickering light of a fire and then opening them to the long-awaited sight of her noble protector.


End file.
